Late at Night
by Writing-for-pepperwood
Summary: After the gang attends the funeral in Chicago, Nick has something to say to Jess. He visits her late that night in his mothers spare bedroom where she is sleeping and as always, unexpected events occur. One Shot based on the episode Funeral.


**Late at Night**

Jess pulled her pyjama pants on and sighed in relief. She had just taken all of her makeup off and her face felt light and clean. The Elvis clothes were on the floor and she had a smile on her face. She had helped Nick through a hard time and was proud of herself for doing so. The funeral wasn't so much a funeral as a celebration of life. There was singing and dancing and Jess had held Nick's hand as he talked in front of his friends and family. It was sweet and she felt that her and Nick had done a good job since they had to fill in on all of the planning.  
Jess buttoned up her matching pyjama top and yawned. She laid across the bed rubbing her face and moaning. She felt slightly uncomfortable sleeping in Nick's mother's spare bedroom now for the third night. She was not a fan of Jess at all, neither was the rest of his family. She found it confusing how Nick managed to live with her all this time and maybe even have mutual feelings for her and not completely despise her like the rest of his family. It scared her that one day he would realize he feels the same way that the rest of them do.

"Jess?" A familiar voice asked as there was a knock on the door. Nick then opened it and peeked his head in.

"Nick? What are you doing?" She shook her head embarrassed that he would walk in when she was thinking about him. "It's-" she turned to the clock, "4:30 in the morning." Jess told him pointing to the clock. The funeral had ended about an hour ago but Jess had been too busy getting ready for bed instead of getting some sleep.

Nick ignored her and opened the door a little bit wider. "Can I talk to you?" He asked in a whisper being careful not to be too loud in with the door open.

Jess stared at him and sent him a confused look. "Yeah, of course come in." She told him as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

Nick tip toed in wearing a green t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. Jess swallowed loudly as she recognized it as the same outfit he was wearing when they had had their first kiss. Nick shut the door quietly behind him and took a seat beside her on the bed. He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. They sat in silence for a moment, Jess examined Nick carefully as he tried to figure out what to say. "Look Jess I know it's late and this probably could've waited till the morning but I couldn't fall asleep and I thought I heard you walking around in here and I just need let you know that-" Nick then put his head in his hands nervously and moaned loudly.

Jess looked at him and wanted to laugh at his nervousness, it was adorable. "Nick... you can tell me anything." Jess told him placing her hand on his back and rubbing it. She began to come concerned the more he stayed silent and it worried her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Nick looked at her in shock. "Did you do something wrong? Did you just ask me that?" He questioned.

Jess pulled her hand away and sat up straighter not sure where he was going with all of this.

"Jess you came all the way down to Chicago to support me. You helped comfort me on the plane and at the funeral. You let my family bash on you for the past couple of days. You held my hand at the service during my speech to calm me down and helped organize it because the rest of my family are clowns. You even dressed up like Elvis when the guy didn't show up who was supposed to, just so everything wouldn't get ruined. And now you're asking me if you did something _wrong_?"

Jess stared at him with a blank expression with her mouth slightly opened.

"Jess you're the only one that I needed to get through these past couple of days. You're the only _right_ thing that has happened to me in a long time. It doesn't matter what my mom or cousin or brother says about you. Or that they don't like our relationship. It doesn't matter what they think." He told her.

Jess swallowed and nodded her head unable to answer. She looked at his face, watching his light brown eyes and his lips at he spoke. Everything he was saying was so sweet and she couldn't help but smile. She looked down at her hands. "My Elvis impersonation was pretty great wasn't it? I think I sold it to the whole crowd."

"Whatever makes you feel better, pal." He told her laughing. Jess joined in and leaned into his shoulder.

Nick stopped laughing but kept the smile on his face. "The point is. I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. I just hope you know I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Jess stared at his face and curled her lips into a smile. She nodded her head and looked into his eyes. "...Anytime Nick. Besides, it was pretty fun. Being Elvis for a couple hours has always kind of been a fantasy of mine." Jess told him with a laugh.

Nick laughed along with her until it was silent once again. Nick watched Jess as she looked out the dark window in front of them. The silence was heavy but not awkward.

Jess faced him once again wondering why he was staring at her. She met his eyes but before she could say anything her face was in his hands and his lips was on hers. Jess closed her eyes and melted into him. She grabbed the back of his neck, running the bottom line of his hair through her fingers, deepening the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth slowly and she responded with her own. He held her head and face in his hands as if she were delicate as glass. Jess' hands made their way out of his hair and touched her finger tips on his jaw line. Nick pulled away and felt his mouth tingle. He licked his wet lips savouring the taste of her lips. He felt guilty. As if what they had been doing was wrong... but he wasn't yet sure if it _was_ actually wrong. And if it were, why did it feel so damn right. He could've swore Jess pouted once he pulled away and smirked at the thought. Her face was still in his hands and her cheeks were slightly pink. He looked up to her blue eyes which always seemed to look lighter after he kissed her. "Thank you Jess. For everything." He repeated in a husky voice.

Her hands slid down his arm and on top of his. She smiled and he pulled away standing up from the bed. "Wait, Nick." She whispered grabbing his hand with both of hers.

Nick faced her again and she held onto him. He didn't say a word but his eyes locked with hers curiously.

"Stay." She whispered.

Nick sighed and smiled. "Alright, but no funny business." He told her with a wink.

Jess rolled her eyes and laid down snuggling under the covers.

Nick got in on the other side of the bed and moaned tiredly. Jess looked at him then placed her hand down near his. He looked down and slowly interlocked his hand with hers. Nick looked back up to her and she looked away with a small smile and fell asleep feeling the happiest she had ever been.

~•~•~

Jess woke up from the sunlight peering through the light curtains of the room. She moaned and yawned satisfied by how good of a sleep she had had. An arm was placed around her side and she turned her head slightly to see Nick. She looked back down at her light pink pyjamas where his hand was place. It took her a few moments to remember what had happened the previous night. Her hair was sprawled over the pillow and she listened as Nick breathed quietly beside her. His head was placed above hers and he spooned her close to him. Jess felt giddy inside as Nick slept with his arms around her. She turned around so they were face to face and cuddled in closer into his chest.

Nick woke slightly and felt Jess' hand slip up his back. He noticed his arm around her waist and panicked for half a second. She must not have been mad about it because she had hers around him as well. He relaxed and watched her as she fell back asleep and then he closed his own eyes again. He was the happiest he had felt in a long time. She made him feel safe and like everything was once again worth all the trouble. Because if he had to do everything all over again just to have her in his arms, he would.

**This was just a one shot I did for the upcoming episode Funeral. I posted a theory last night on Tumblr and had several request to make it a story, so here you all go :) leave a review if you enjoyed it! :) If I get good feedback on this, then I will do another one shot of once Nick and Jess are dating and get into their first fight (I wrote a theory on Tumblr for that too and got request), thanks!**


End file.
